Blackgang Chine
by Spaice
Summary: What happens if Allen drags Kanda to Blackgang Chine for the weekend? Well, if you want to find out, read!
1. The Entrance

**Teehee, just a few random chapters of Kanda and Allen going to Blackgang Chine :P… To those of you who don't know where that is (shame on you – just joking) it's on the south coast of the Isle of Wight, opposite to Cowes more or less, and rapidly falling into the sea :(.**

"And you are taking me here because…?" Kanda asked grumpily. It had not been the best of days _before_ the moyashi had decided that he wanted to go to the Isle of Wight for the weekend. First of all Timcanpy had eaten his Soba noodles for him; and a hungry Kanda is not a happy Kanda (then again, since when has Kanda been _happy_ anyway? Okay, an-even-unhappier-than-usual-Kanda) then Kumoi had decided to send him off to General Tiedoll who treated him like he was 7, despite the fact he was over 10 years older than that. Allen just _had_ to go and demand that he go away with him for a _whole 2 days_ didn't he?

"Well, Lavi and Lenalee were both on a mission, Krory was in the infirmary _again_ and Miranda was going somewhere or other with Marie so… you were the only one left!" Allen explained happily.

"Couldn't you wait until next weekend?" Kanda questioned, annoyed that Allen had been able to answer him back. Allen chose to ignore him. "Why is there such a steep hill?" Kanda demanded.

"Maybe because it's falling off a cliff…" Allen pointed out sceptically. Kanda suddenly went quiet. Timcanpy flew up to the Giant's head and perched there before proceeding to dive-bomb Kanda. Children pointed and giggled as Kanda grabbed Timcanpy by the tail before he could do any more tricks. The golden golem merely bit the exorcist's finger before settling back on Allen's shoulder and ignored him.

"Hey, Tim, don't go acting so un-natural; most of these people have probably never heard of exorcists before, or golems!" His little speech went un-noticed. Timcanpy was already playing with the little children, fluttering in their faces before flitting out of reach before they could catch him.

"Hey, it's the golden snitch!" one child shouted and Allen buried his face in his hands. Timcanpy stormed off back to Allen and a chorus of disappointed cries came from the children. He hated that nickname.

"I think we'd better get inside." Allen said. Kanda nodded silently.

Once inside the shop, Allen did what he did best. He got lost.

"Umm… Can you see how we're supposed to get in?" he asked Kanda, who sighed and dragged Allen through the crowd to where a bored receptionist was drumming her fingers against the ledge. "Oh… Umm, one child and one adult, I think." he said doubtfully. The receptionist laughed.

That's £19.90 please." she said. Allen fished out the money from his pockets and looked to see how much he had.

"Five pounds, ten pounds, fifteen pounds, sixteen pounds, seventeen pounds, seventeen pounds fifty, seventeen pounds ninety… oh dear, that's two pounds short then…" he turned to Kanda pleadingly, who rolled his eyes and found the two extra pounds that were needed.

"You're paying me back for this, moyashi." he demanded. The receptionist giggled nervously at the tension between the two and pushed a sheet with a table on it.

"Umm… if you would like to sign here, and you can come back any time in the next seven days." she beamed. Allen looked bewildered.

"Sign?" he asked, confused. Kanda sighed once more.

"Are you telling me that you never had to sign anything when you were Cross's disciple?" he asked disbelievingly. Allen nodded.

"All I had to do was play poker and they would go away!" he informed the older exorcist. Kanda huffed and took the pen and sheet.

"Yu Kanda? That sounds Japanese, am I right?" she said, looking at Kanda questioningly. He nodded. "You speak good English then." she smiled.

"He's lived here for most of his life." supplied Allen, earning himself a glare from Kanda. The receptionist pulled out a stamp and asked for their hands. Allen did so first, wondering why she wanted their hands. Swiftly, the receptionist rolled the stamp over the skin, leaving a blue outline. Allen pulled his hand away, examining it. Kanda let her do the same to him and stared at the mark on his pale skin.

"It's so that you can get back in today if you have to go to your car…

"Or ark…" Allen muttered. The receptionist smiled politely, unsure of what he had said and continued.

"… To get lunch or anything. It only works for today, though and there's no point in trying to sneak in with it tomorrow, because we change the colour!" she said. Allen and Kanda nodded, more out of instinct than anything else, and entered the park.

Immediately, Allen was blinded by the sheer amount of colours and the brightness of them all, while Kanda kept fingering his sword because of the unknown environment. The receptionist peered out nervously, wondering if she should have confiscated it, thinking that it _might_ actually be real and not a fake. She pushed that thought away as the next customers arrived.

"Where shall we go first?" Allen asked. Kanda shrugged. "How about the maze?" Allen suggested gleefully. Kanda scowled, but obliged…

**Haha, this is going to be so fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it, please review! I don't mind if you flame me, give me advise or praise :D. This story will be quite long, because each of the places will be a chapter long so…**


	2. The Maze

**I wonder how many of you have thought about the whole maze thing, and how Allen would fare… Oh well, read and (hopefully) enjoy; chapter 2: The Maze. I am hoping to update more regularly from now on!**

_Immediately, Allen was blinded by the sheer amount of colours and the brightness of them all, while Kanda kept fingering his sword because of the unknown environment. The receptionist peered out nervously, wondering if she should have confiscated it, thinking that it __might__ actually be real and not a fake. She pushed that thought away as the next customers arrived._

_"Where shall we go first?" Allen asked. Kanda shrugged. "How about the maze?" Allen suggested gleefully. Kanda scowled, but obliged…_

Allen and Kanda rushed towards the maze, while Kanda stood there and stared at the maze in disbelief.

"Are you sure about this, moyashi? It looks way too easy." Came his first thought. Allen nodded eagerly and made his way to the entrance, looking back at the older exorcist gleefully. Doubtfully, Kanda followed, his eyes flickering from side to side nervously. Allen noticed that and chuckled, laughing even harder when Kanda scowled at him.

"What are you so scared about, Yu?" The fifteen year old teased, poking his tongue out.

"There are so many people… all of them could be akuma." Kanda pointed out in his logical manner. Allen sighed.

"And if you keep fingering Mugen like that, they will definitely come and ruin our day!" He retorted sarcastically. Kanda flushed and put his arms rigidly by his sides like a soldier.

Eventually, Kanda sighed and followed Allen as slowly as he could, whilst not looking like a reluctant child and thus keeping his pride intact.

"I'll go in through _this_ entrance," Allen said eagerly, rushing towards the right hand entrance. "You go in through the _other_ one." he added as Kanda stood there. Kanda blanched, waving his arms around defensively.

"How about I watch you from up here?" he suggested desperately, indicating the viewing platform. Allen pouted – he didn't care about his childishness.

"No. You are going to try and get to the middle and then out the other side before me!" he protested stubbornly, running to block the stairway that led to the platform. Kanda sighed.

"Fine moyashi, but if I win, I get to decide where we go next." Kanda said unexpectedly. Allen looked at him strangely and opened his mouth to say that it was strange that Kanda wanted that, but decided to make the most of it.

"Okay! Here we go! 3…2…1…GO!" he shouted, and dived into the maze. A split second later, Kanda dashed in the other side. Soon, he caught a glimpse of Allen's familiar white hair, and decided to follow a path that was parallel to the one the younger teen was taking. However, the path came to a bend that lead to the right, and with his game spoilt, Kanda broke into a jog, rounded the corner and found himself face to face with…

***Meanwhile***

Allen ran around randomly, bobbing up and down every so often to try to see where he was, and where Kanda was, to no avail. Once or twice, he thought he saw a long, bluish-black ponytail swishing around a corner ahead, or a glint of sunlight on polished metal, but when he looked again, there was nothing there except for a young child, who was giggling. _Where am I?_ Allen thought to himself, completely lost. Left, right, right, left; it made him dizzy just thinking about how many times he had turned a corner, either to face yet another junction, or a dead end.

"Ooh! I've found the middle!" Allen exclaimed as he saw the foot of the viewing platform.

SMACK! Kanda ran into something. Angrily rubbing his head, he looked up to see a fairly large tree **(A/N apparently, this tree has disappeared off the edge of a cliff, but I'm not sure if it has been replanted in the repositioned version of the maze…)** blocking his way. Reproachfully glaring at the unwanted obstacle, he moved off. Within a few minutes, he was standing at the base of the viewing area. Realising that Allen wasn't there, Kanda decided to move off quickly; there were three possibilities as to why Allen wasn't there: A) He was completely and hopelessly lost somewhere in his first half; B) He had already made it to the middle; C) he had been slaughtered by some akuma or something.

Allen was completely and utterly hopelessly lost. He had even tried back the way he came, just in case there was some opening he had missed before. Suffice to say, this search did not prove to be fruitful. Jumping up and down to try to determine whether Kanda had finished or not opened up an unexplored route choice (and many strange looks from people passing by.) After having tried that route, Allen found himself in a place that he didn't recognise form before, and, inspired by this knowledge, he ventured onwards. After yet more bobbing up and down, Allen found that he could just see the exit. The bad news, though, was that he could also see Kanda steadily making his way towards _his_ exit.

The light of day from the outside world was visible, and Kanda could just see Allen's head frantically going round in circles and retracing his steps. Triumphantly, the raven haired exorcist took his final step towards the exit. Heading towards Allen's exit, he saw that the white haired teenager hadn't given up – he obviously hadn't seen that Kanda had well and truly beaten him – and was still buzzing around all the possible exits. Settling himself down on a bench, Kanda prepared himself for the long wait that he knew was to come. Opening his eyes briefly, Kanda saw that Allen had resorted to cheating – he had probably noticed by that point that Kanda was out of the maze – and was using his super human jumping skills to leap over the hedges towards the exit. Not in the least surprised, Kanda walked over to the exit his comrade was about to walk (or jump, he wasn't sure which) out of, and stationed himself next to it, out of the way of anyone going in or out of the hedge maze. Promptly, Allen appeared, looking satisfied with himself, only to be faced with an annoyed Kanda.

"Okay, so you won. It's your turn to choose where we go next." Allen said in a hopeful tone. Kanda wasn't buying it.

"We are staying here until you go all of the way through that maze _without_ cheating." Kanda said sternly. Allen's shoulders drooped, and he asked,

"Where will we be going after I finish the maze?" Kanda thought for a while.

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll have thought of somewhere by the time you get through that maze." He said with _almost_ a hint of dry humour.

"Probably." Allen said bitterly, perfectly well aware that Kanda was making fun of him." his fellow exorcist snatched the leaflet of the adventure park out of Allen's pocket.

"I'll be needing this though." he said, opening I up and beginning to look at his route options. "Go on then." he prompted Allen who was still standing there, wishing Kanda would just forget about it. Realising that there was absolutely no way he was going to get away with going unpunished, he re-entered the maze, looking dejected. Kanda peered out from behind his map of Blackgang Chine and smirked at the retreating back of his comrade.

**Lol. Sorry about the facts in there which may be wrong… I tried to search them on the internet while I was typing, but I couldn't find any answers I needed. Next chapter updated soon (hopefully)! Sorry it's quite short too... I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I just don't seem to be able to come up with enough ideas to carry on with a chapter for longer without waffling on for ages!**


	3. Rumpus Mansion

**Apologies for the major delay in the updating of all my fanfics. Since it is the summer holidays now (finally!) I have resolved to update all of my ongoing fanfics at least one (feel free to request any particular one(s) you want to be updated first). Anyways, here goes the third chapter of 'Blackgang Chine'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man (or Blackgang Chine, for that matter).**

_"We are staying here until you go all of the way through that maze__without__cheating." Kanda said sternly. Allen's shoulders drooped, and he asked,_

_"Where will we be going after I finish the maze?" Kanda thought for a while._

_"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll have thought of somewhere by the time you get through that maze." He said with__almost__a hint of dry humour._

_"Probably." Allen said bitterly, perfectly well aware that Kanda was making fun of him." his fellow exorcist snatched the leaflet of the adventure park out of Allen's pocket._

_"I'll be needing this though." he said, opening it up and beginning to look at his route options. "Go on then." he prompted Allen who was still standing there, wishing Kanda would just forget about it. Realising that there was absolutely no way he was going to get away with going unpunished, he re-entered the maze, looking dejected. Kanda peered out from behind his map of Blackgang Chine and smirked at the retreating back of his comrade._

Approximately half an hour later, Allen arrived triumphantly at the correct exit, having not cheated at all. Kanda regarded his red-faced, out of breath companion coolly as Allen noisily proclaimed his 'glorious defeat of the labyrinth'. Finally realizing that Kanda was not paying his ramblings the slightest bit of attention, he trailed off, ending with a question:

"Well, have you decided where we're going next?" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"No." Allen's jaw dropped.

"But I gave you all that time…" he trailed off as Kanda rolled his eyes again.

"Moyashi, there is such a thing as _sarcasm_, which you would recognise if you were intelligent enough because, believe it or not, I happened to be using it when I said that. Besides, you were completely lost – you didn't _give_ me time on purpose."

"How was I supposed to recognise the sarcasm in one word which has one syllable in it?" Allen protested, choosing to ignore Kanda's rather pedantic (in his eyes) last statement. "Besides, where are we going next?" he added, "You didn't say."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." Kanda replied dryly. He hurried on as Allen opened his mouth, no doubt to inform him of this very important fact which he 'hadn't noticed'. "I thought we might go to Rumpus Mansion." Kanda's eyes glinted maliciously and he smirked, an expression which looked rather peculiar on him. Naturally, Allen didn't feel the dangerous atmosphere which was rapidly building up.

"Oh… I haven't heard of it – let's go!" he said cheerfully, dissipating the surrounding tension quickly. Kanda lead the way this time, walking briskly so that Allen was forced to skip along behind him in order to keep up. In this manner, the two exorcists soon reached their destination. Allen eagerly bounded over the bridge leading to the mansion, pausing only to read what was painted along it:

'_Follow the arrows, make no delay_

_To get to the mansion, continue this way._

_Better be careful, better beware_

_For goblins and dragons have made it their lair._

_What's all that Rumpus?_

_Why such a din?_

_The boggarts and brownies_

_And elves have moved in!'_

Kanda, meanwhile, read each section carefully, his brain working hard to find and decipher any hidden code. Satisfied that there was none, he continued along the long, twisted path, reading with a detached interest the signs which described the situation of the mansion:

'_Here once was a fine house_

_Spacious, warm and bright._

_Where the island's lords and ladies_

_Danced all thro' the night._

_But then the boggarts and the brownies_

_And elves, in they came._

_Took over the mansion_

_Now things aren't the same._

_It's dark and it's gloomy._

_The humans have fled._

_It's a fine house no longer._

_It's Rumpus instead!'_

'Ptsh' thought Kanda. 'Utter nonsense complete with fake pointed ears'.

'Creepy' thought Allen; it hardly crossed his mind that it was an adventure park – his battle reflexes were sharpened to this sort of situation, fake or not.

Eventually, Allen and Kanda reached the door. Timcanpy, who had spent the duration of Allen's adventure in the maze tied up in Kanda's pocket (in order to prevent him from helping Allen), had managed to swallow the ropes (and a good portion of everything else which had been in Kanda's pocket at the time). He now fluttered anxiously by Allen's shoulder, as if trying to warn him of something inside the building that was looming threateningly in front of them. The door was open, and Allen stepped into the threshold, unconsciously treading on the 'welcome' mat in the process. For a second, nothing happened, and Allen (along with Kanda, although he'd never have admitted it) was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when…

""Welcome. Welcome. Come in, why don't you! Just step this way! Nice little children!

Aha ha ha! All are welcome! That's it, that's it! Come in, come in. Hurry along there!

Room for everyone! Don't be shy!" A voice boomed out, as a light flickered on, displaying a goblin.

Allen jumped back a step, and Kanda had drawn Mugen. Feeling rather foolish and more than a little annoyed that he's let the mansion get to him already, he tried to sheath it subtly. Not subtly enough, however – Allen laughed nervously.

"Scared already?" he taunted. "Well, ladies first," he gestured to the doorway beyond. Kanda glared at him, but stepped in front anyway, taking care to avoid the doormat which, he suspected, had something to do with it. Along the path which led Allen and Kanda through various rooms, horror stories unfolded about various aspects of the goblin kingdom, shown in displays and writing on the walls – the former lit up as they passed. They continued in the formation: Kanda first, then Allen behind; this meant that, Kanda being the taller of the two, Allen couldn't see what the matter was when Kanda froze. Initially, Allen followed suit, but since nothing happened he soon started dodging around behind Kanda in the hope of seeing what was wrong. Eventually, Allen found a gap between Kanda and the wall, but all he could see was the edge of a mirror.

"Um, Kanda, why have you stopped?" he asked, his voice loud in the confined space, as he cautiously poked his companion on the shoulder. Kanda moved aside a fraction and pointed with, Allen thought, a slightly trembling finger. Allen laughed, the sound echoing down the corridor. "Kanda's a donkey!" he exclaimed gleefully. For that was indeed what appeared to be the case, according to the mirror. This woke Kanda from his stunned reverie, and he glared at both Allen and the offending mirror.

"Come on Moyashi," he said impatiently, already rounding the next corner. Kanda set such a high pace in his indignation that Allen had hardly any time to look at the displays until the final one. Kanda was itching to leave the mansion, so Allen forcefully made him stay as a beautiful lady recounted her life story:

"_A wondrous being, so legend told, took lake and river for her home. Whence nature _

_flocked to celebrate, her awesome beauty, charm and grace. _

_Within her wake lies another fate, for unwary human fools. Who'd take the chance to _

_dip into a cooling, calm, clear pool."_

Suddenly, she turned into an old, decrepit hag:

"_For lurking twixt bulrush and reed, fruits grinning, gruesome Jenny Greenteeth! _

_Ready to greet with a cackling laugh – Aha ha ha ha haa! Any who stray within her _

_path! Aha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"_

At this point, Kanda lurched forward, reaching for Mugen with a cry of 'Akuma'. At least, he tried to. Allen had wisely used the time he had spent behind Kanda to relieve him of Mugen.

"Wha-" Kanda started, "I'm going to kill you, Moyashi!" He added as he saw Allen cheerfully waving hid precious sword.

"How are you going to do that? I have Mugen" Allen thoughtfully reminded him as he skipped towards the exit. Grumpily, Kanda followed.

"I'm never going in there again. Stupid idea, Moyashi." At this, Allen turned and grinned innocently at him.

"It was your choice, remember?"

Meanwhile Timcanpy made a movement which was his equivalent of a shrug. He didn't understand what they were making such a fuss about, after all, _he'd_ made lots of new friends with the goblins in there. The _real_ goblins anyway. 'Stupid exorcists' he thought and, with a sigh, flew after Allen.

**Well, that was fun to write! I hope you appreciated the 'scared Kanda' moments :P. I certainly did! And just remember to say hi to Timcanpy's friends if you ever go there.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and once again I apologise for the year-long (or thereabouts) gap between updating *hangs head in shame* I have had lots of exams, though… Feel free to drop a review!**


End file.
